Since the inception of personal hygiene by the human race, one area of the human body has always been difficult to clean and bathe, the back. Because of the design and function of the human body, unless one is a contortionist, it is impossible to reach and bathe every area of the back--several attempts have been made at solving this age-old problem including; almost every conceivable type of hand-held back brush. But the problems with these types of bathing aids are, they must be hung on the shower head, the bathtub water outlet, or left laying on the top edge of the bathtub when not being used, in addition these types of bathing aids are usually made of a hard fragile material such as plastic and are subject to breaking when dropped, which in turn can be and is dangerous, other types of bathing aids are sponges and shower ropes, any and all of the present bathing aids must be washed and cleansed due to the fact they are dropped onto the floor or left in the bottom of the bathtub after use, and we are all aware of the danger that any kind of rope can be to a small child.
Therefore, it is the purpose of the present invention to provide a shower bath aid that is safe, and hygienically clean, which can be releasably attached to any shower wall or bathtub surface. The present invention being made from strong, lightweight and durable materials for long product life, at an economical cost.